


HIT SOUND

by zhu94lu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhu94lu/pseuds/zhu94lu





	HIT SOUND

ABO设定，朗姆酒×威士忌

脑洞来自于2019年8月9日小十七音银打歌舞台的工装！！！超帅的有木有！一个个肩宽腰窄的，阿伟今天也存活不了啊😌  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
崔胜澈吸了吸鼻子，这大热天的，尽管室内开了空调，可演播厅这高瓦数的舞台灯烤的人丝毫感觉不到凉意。也不知这次是不是真的得罪了服装造型师，今天这么热的天，还要他们穿着长袖长裤，甚至为了方便舞蹈考虑，布料几乎黏在皮肤上。

崔胜澈灵敏的鼻子已经感受到了热浪下隐藏的不对劲。或者……也不是他鼻子敏感，只是这股味道他比较在意。

热浪的空气下隐藏的一股更加炽热的味道，崔胜澈只嗅了一下就皱了眉头，还不浓郁，可已经让人无法忽视，这股呛人的威士忌味道。

“哥，你找什么？”李灿擦着自己头上的汗，贴心地为队长递上一张纸巾：“你汗都滴下来了，妆要花了！”

“哦，谢了！灿呐，看见净汉了嘛？”

“净汉哥啊，刚刚还看到的……彩排结束好像去洗手间了。诶……哥你去哪儿……马上要直播了啊！”

“我马上回来！”李灿话没说完崔胜澈急匆匆跑出休息室，只留个背影和这么一句话的话音在休息室里。

崔胜澈很快就在洗手间找到了他，里头隐蔽的隔间门被锁着，胜澈敲了门，好说歹说才哄着他开了门。门一开，刚才那股隐藏着的威士忌味道变得浓烈。崔胜澈差点被呛了咳嗽，揉了揉鼻子，下一秒开始关心起他的情况：“抑制剂带了吗？不是还没到周期呢吗……”

“我……我也不知道……可能太热了……也可能……最近抑制剂用太多了。”

“你包里带了吗？”

“嗯……喷了……可是没用……”想来是最近为了预防发情期的到来，适逢回归的重要时期，胜澈跟净汉两人都是有意的克制自己，胜澈为了防止自己待在自家omega身边会诱使他发情，这些天都是搬去了权顺荣房间住了。也可能是适得其反，被标记的omega身边少了alpha，身体一下子承受不了了。

洗手间外面已经传来导播一间间休息室通知即将开始直播的声音，现在这种情况抑制剂失效，也只有一个办法了。

“乖，再忍一会儿……”胜澈低下头去蹭了蹭净汉那已经被他自己咬得湿润的双唇，骗过头在他衬衫遮掩下咬了一口：“暂时给你个临时标记，等回去……”

“回……回去的话……他们……”净汉眼神躲闪着，诚如他在平日打闹中再怎么放的开，在这种事上他从心底是脱不了害羞的。他想说自己这情况可不是简单的咬咬脖子就能对付过去的，在宿舍里，大家都在……

胜澈一下子就明白了他的画外音，“噗嗤”笑出声：“傻子，我说的是回家。”回他们两人自己的小公寓。

“嗯……”

净汉闭着眼睛，承受着脖子后面隐蔽的腺体处传来的刺痛，随后一股冰凉的气息传到体内，按捺下了自己身上的燥热，终于能感受到后台中央空调里传来的凉意。

已经安抚下了身上的燥热，净汉想要推开胜澈，却发现自己被他抱得紧紧的。

“额……胜澈？”

“净汉……你身上好香……”正说着，上衣的扣子已经被他解开一大半，埋首在他胸前，舌尖不怀好意地伸出来，邪恶地舔了一下。

“啊……”净汉一下子抱住胜澈的头，又赶忙咬住嘴唇不让自己的声音引起别人的注意：“你……你干什么……”

“我们净汉呐，穿这身真好看……”净汉默默翻了个白眼，都说男人都有制服情节，果然这点在崔胜澈身上显示得很明显。以往每次的打歌服，只要跟制服沾上点边，他总能想办法弄一套回家，然后总会在做爱时要求他穿上。

“你……你差不多行了……别……”

胜澈笑呵呵地抬起头，为他重新穿好衣服整理好仪容，拉着人回休息室。

可是直播才进行到一半，还没轮到他们上场的时候，胜澈再次感觉到自己身边坐着的净汉气息又变得紊乱。不由自主地靠过去一些，慢慢释放出一些alpha的信息素，让这股醉人的朗姆酒包裹着净汉。

这般大动作别说净汉了，成员们也相继感觉到了不妥。洪知秀从后排伸过脑袋碰了碰净汉：“你还好吗……”

“我……”

“胜澈那股味道太冲了！”

“可是……我很喜欢啊……”

洪知秀翻了个白眼，我这是自找的，关心一下队友还要被塞口狗粮：“再忍忍吧，快结束了。”

胜澈斜眼看过去，净汉身上的衣服已经因为汗液慢慢变得完全贴身，前襟开着几粒扣子，顺着胜澈的方向看过去能看见他已经挺立的乳珠。这么一眼看过去，胜澈顿时感觉口干舌燥。

等到终于轮到seventeen上场时，临上台之前，胜澈又偷偷给他补了个标记，这才让净汉没在台上出丑。等下了舞台，净汉觉得自己整个人都要虚脱了，腿软的不像话，只能靠胜澈扶着。

他压根就不记得自己是怎么回家的，只记得一进家门便再也忍不住，抱着胜澈的脑袋，急匆匆地凑上去要亲吻。胜澈笑嘻嘻地接受了净汉的主动，托着他的屁股把人抱在怀里，一路走一路亲吻着来到房间，伸手打开空调。

“嗯……额……”净汉鼻息中透露出的甜腻的声音听得胜澈心里直颤，抱着人直接进了浴室。

按着净汉的意思，这肯定是要直奔主题的。可是如果不洗澡……等明天早上净汉醒过来，他绝对是要炸毛的。

可现在这种情况下的尹净汉可不怎么乖，胜澈按着他给他冲干净身上的肥皂沫，再给他套上浴袍，抱着人回到床边。再一低头，发现自己浑身也湿透了，只得回浴室再洗一把。

感觉到胜澈离开他身边，净汉难耐地夹紧双腿摩擦着床单，嘴里无意识地哼着：“胜澈……”下意识轻呼着那个人的名字，净汉摸了摸被濡湿的额头，将刘海撩上去，闭上双眼长长的出了一口气。

净汉试着平静下心情，可他的做法却似乎适得其反，身体在逐渐发热，全身的水分在被升高的热意迅速蒸干。同时，一股奇异的瘙痒感从脊椎底部游走上来，宛如蚂蚁群爬遍周身，迫使净汉在床上辗转反侧，手脚酥软。

“胜澈……胜澈……”呓语一声声从嘴边溢出，瘫软在床上，用力把自己的脑袋贴紧旁边摆放着的胜澈的枕头，上面残留的胜澈的气息能让他好受一点。

可这也只是杯水车薪。情欲浓烈得像一股汹涌的暗流，撩拨得净汉的呼吸不禁急促起来。身上的瘙痒感愈发剧烈，沿着脊柱游走着，最终积聚在身后已经湿润的入口。

净汉的腿根打着抖，臀部肌肉被刺激得一阵阵收缩起来，体内深处泛起了一种难以启齿的空虚感。摸到臀后，拽了拽了内裤的底部，棉质布料已经因为水渍的浸透变得透明，空虚感如此强烈。

他几乎就要哭出声来，发情期中的omega没有了alpha的陪伴，没有alpha信息素的安抚，净汉不知道自己会变成什么样。现在这种样子已经很糟糕，是否还会出现更糟糕的情况。

暴躁的扯开了前襟，触摸到沾满汗液的胸膛。意识不清地颤抖着伸出手指摸索到自己身后已经湿润一片的入口，咬了咬牙，手指戳了进去。

“啊……”扬起脖子发出一声满足的长叹

“啪嗒”一声，浴室门口开门声让他不由地停下动作，呆呆地看着门口浑身湿漉漉的胜澈。

“胜澈……我……好难受……帮帮我……”

烦躁上升到了顶点。净汉索性面朝着胜澈扯开浴袍的领子，宽衣解带把浴袍褪了个干净，面对着胜澈站立的方向。

胜澈露出了一种微微诧异的神情，但很快又恢复正常，一步一步边走边解开自己的浴袍。

alpha释放出的强大的信息素让净汉好受了许多，他几乎在胜澈触碰到他的一瞬间就主动攀附到他的肩上。胜澈把他圈在自己怀里，头颅贴着净汉的后颈，深深嗅着净汉的气味。

净汉的大脑嗡嗡作响，小腿肚抽搐似的发抖，胜澈滚烫的胸膛贴着净汉的后背，屁股下面顶上了一个硬邦邦的巨物。净汉猛地醒过神来，面上一红，便在他怀里安静下来。

胜澈微微咧开嘴笑了笑：“这么着急？”

净汉的脚踝忽然感到一阵压迫，双手一手握住一个，将净汉的双腿扯开了一个令人羞耻的角度，然后，净汉看见胜澈盯着净汉的双腿之间，伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。

“啊！”舔弄的一瞬间，激得净汉指尖一颤，下一秒紧紧抓住身下的床单。

双腿间传来胜澈埋头工作带来的水声，他看不清楚，可听得见。这更让他觉得羞耻，可是又好舒服……被胜澈周身浓郁的朗姆酒味道包裹着，他感觉身上的燥热慢慢在减弱，可没一会儿这个燥热又变得更加汹涌。

“啊啊……胜澈……啊……”

净汉忘情的大吼着，双手在床单上胡乱抓挠，双腿又被分开架在了胜澈宽阔的肩上。这样的姿势更加方便胜澈唇舌的动作，也更让净汉觉得燥热。发情期的热浪一波高过一波，他已经难以忍受，却还要受着胜澈的撩拨。

“啊……胜澈……别……”他只能一遍遍呼喊着alpha的名字，下体就这样毫无保留的暴露在他面前。

胜澈侧过头，像品尝美味的冰棍一样抬起净汉的大腿，顺着净汉因为难过摩擦床单变得通红的膝盖舔吮。随着舌头的游走向腿根深处，净汉的身体不受控制的变得敏感。异常敏感。净汉感到每一根神经都紧绷起来，大腿肌肉在抽搐，全身遍热酥软。

胜澈发出了一声满意的低笑，抵在净汉的腿间深深嗅了一口，舌尖沿着净汉的囊袋直朝臀缝内滑去……净汉的体内忽地感到一阵湿软。

“啊哈……不！”

净汉下意识的发出了一声跟呻吟无异的惊叫，神经霎时如同小提琴的弦一样绷到了极致。净汉颤抖地挺起腰部，双手凭空挥舞，想要躲避开胜澈过分至极的淫亵举动，腰部却被他的双手死死搂住，舌头放肆的在净汉体内滑动着，像在拉弦一样刻意摧折净汉的理智，挑逗净汉的性欲。

穴口在他舌尖的逗弄下不断的收缩起来，下体更高高昂起，目之所及的手上腿上都像煮熟的虾子一样泛着潮红。净汉咬着唇齿，羞辱得闭起眼，又贪念胜澈在他身上留下的痕迹和热度还有味道。

胜澈的舌头突然从净汉的股间撤开了，突如其来的巨大空虚感使净汉高悬紧绷的神经猛地一松，净汉张大嘴倒吸了一口凉气，喉头本能的迸出了一声堪称放浪的呻吟。

净汉蜷起拳头猛地堵住嘴唇，手腕却软绵绵的没有一丝力气，像被胜澈的淫欲浸透了的海绵，连骨头里都仿佛散发着一股胜澈特有的朗姆酒的味道。

腰脊被胜澈搂住，将净汉的整个身体掀了个面，压在他潮湿沉重的身下。身体却被腰间异常精健的双臂牢牢扣在怀里，臀部的摩擦反而使他的性器更加坚挺，蠢蠢欲动的抵在净汉的尾椎处。

“乖……放松……”胜澈凑在净汉的耳畔边色情的吐息，潮湿黏腻的呼吸喷洒在净汉的颈项里。

“嗯……”他听话地放松自己身后的小穴，任由胜澈慢慢地一点一点地闯进来，他却在还剩最后一点时重重地顶了进去。

净汉只是张大嘴短促地啊了一声，就因这巨大的刺激而骤然失了声，只有涕泪汹涌的沿着脸颊滴到嘴唇里。

净汉垂下头埋在枕头里，跪趴的姿势完全方便胜澈的动作。他开始恶作剧一般将自己抽离那里温暖的小穴，随后腰部狠狠得朝下一挺，整根性器便全然撞进了净汉的体内，粗硬的茎头像锤子一样击打在净汉的内壁的某一点上，犹如电击一样的快感激遍脊椎，净汉猝不及防的浑身打了个激灵，身体瘫胯下去，除了腰臀被身后的手勒得高悬。

净汉胡乱的抓紧枕头边的床单，耳垂被胜澈含在唇间，重重咬了一口，突进净汉体内的性器也同时插得更深了。

“啊啊……胜澈……胜澈……轻点……”

胜澈的回应只是放肆的舔着净汉的耳畔和脸颊，手掌将净汉的背脊和他的胸膛紧箍得一点缝隙不留，浅浅磨蹭了几下之后，就像要将净汉活生生钉到床上一样，一下比一下加大了力气挺压腰胯。

很快他便驾轻就熟地找到净汉体内那处诱人的入口，此时它已经在之前一遍遍的撞击下悄悄开了一道小缝，胜澈故意得一般每一下都精准地撞击着那道缝。

净汉被他操弄地失去思考能力，可他这意图明显的动作让他一下子找回意志：“不不……不行……胜澈……不行……”

“乖……让我进去……”

“不……不要……”净汉甚至快要哭了出来，他害怕被操进生殖腔时那种疼痛，更害怕胜澈一时忍不住就这样射在里面。他们还没做好准备，他还没想好怎么去孕育他们两人的下一代……

“我不射在里面……放松……净汉……你不难受吗？乖……让我进去……”

胜澈一下下引诱着，净汉断断续续的呻吟呜咽，腰渐渐的开始不受控制的迎合着胜澈的动作，双腿也在剧烈抽搐。omega根本没法拒绝alpha的要求，胜澈这才话音刚落，生殖腔的入口已经软软地为他打开，下一刻疼痛就伴随着快感侵袭上来。

闯进生殖腔的那一刻，胜澈近乎虔诚地低下头咬住他的腺体，往他身体内更多地注入自己的信息素，安抚着他不安的情绪。

紧接着那坚硬的物件再次开始工作。净汉下意识的用五指紧紧抓挠着床单，将手扣在了净汉的手上,喉头发出满足而粗重的喘息。

胜澈精壮的腰身在净汉腿间猛地一阵痉挛，临门一脚他又猛的抽了出来。随后净汉感觉自己穴口处被一阵湿润滚烫的液体覆盖。胜澈强忍住了射在里面的冲动，仅存的一点理智让他射在外面，他不能用两人的未来开玩笑，这是对他们两人的不负责任，也是对未来孩子的不负责任。

胜澈重重地倒在净汉身上，已经射精的性器丝毫没有减弱的趋势，直接就这穴口湿润的精液再次插了进去。

再后来，净汉不知道这场性交持续了多久，又被换了几个姿势，只是逐渐在自己的呻吟沉沦进了一片黑暗。

END


End file.
